


Fête des Mères

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A gift from child to mother
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fête des Mères

Stanley had been working on something for the better part of a month. No one knew what it was; they refused to tell anyone and kept it hidden away when not directly working on it. Lefou had been asked about it but he only shook his head and smiled, promising that he too had no idea what his spouse was making.

“It must be important if you’re getting this many blisters from it,” Lefou noted, dipping Stanley’s hands into a warm bowl of water mixed with healing herbs.

“It is,” Stanley said.

Lefou clucked his tongue, massaging Stanley’s wrists. “You still must be careful. You won’t be able to do anything if your fingers become gnarled and your joints throb whenever the weather gets cold,” he chided. He looked up at Stanley, shaking his head as he smiled at them in fondness. “And you should be more careful not to ruin your eyes by sewing with nothing but candlelight!”

“I’m sorry,” Stanley murmured, cheeks burning a dull pink at the gentle chastisement. “I’m almost finished,” they said.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Stanley nodded.

Lefou smiled, bringing Stanley’s hands up to kiss the knuckles. “Bon!”

***

True to their word, Stanley finished their project in another two days. They held it up to the light, checking to ensure the stitching was straight. “What do you think?” they asked, showing it to their husband.

Lefou looked over their spouse’s work. Stanley had finally told him about what they had been working on and who it was for. He chuckled, nodding his head. “It’s perfect. I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

Stanley smiled, kissing Lefou on his brow before they set off to present it to its intended owner.

***

Madame de Garderobe was dozing off in a patch of sunlight, her hands folded in her lap. She woke up when she felt something being placed around her shoulders and she sat up straight, snorting a little as she opened her eyes. “Hm?”

“For you, maman,” Stanley explained, smiling down at her.

She looked at the shawl her child had made for her, admiring the softness of the material used. Flowers were embroidered all along the edges of the creamy cloth; lilies, roses, irises, periwinkles, and even lady’s slippers. They were all flowers associated with the Mother. “Oh Stanley! Is this what you’ve been working on all this time?” she asked.

“Oui,” they said with a smile. “Do you like it? I wanted to give you a gift, something for being my maman. The weather has been getting colder so I thought a shawl would be appropriate for you.”

She laughed, standing up to pull Stanley into her arms, hugging them close. There were times when she was still amazed at being able to hold her child again. “It’s gorgeous! Bellísimo! My child became so gifted while we were separated!”

“Ti voglio bene, mamma,” Stanley said, proud of how their grasp of Italian was returning to them.

Madame de Garderobe cupped their face between the palms of her hands. “I will always love you, my beautiful boy.”


End file.
